Better Than I Know Myself (Adam Lambert song)
"Better Than I Know Myself" is a song by American recording artist Adam Lambert from his second studio album, Trespassing.[1] The song was released as the album's lead single on December 20, 2011. It was released to US mainstream radio on January 24, 2012.[2] The song was written and produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and Ammo, and co-written by Claude Kelly.[3] Critical Reception "Better Than I Know Myself" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Contessa Gayles of AOL Music Blog wrote, "The 'American Idol' star's new mid-tempo track is a Dr. Luke and Claude Kelly production about a lover who knows you inside and out" and called the song an "epic piano ballad". She also complimented Adam Lambert's "gifted vocals".[4] Bill Lamb of About.com said, "Adam Lambert's voice is a unique and powerful instrument, but when the song and production are dull, even the best voice can't completely turn things around."[5] Liz Barker of MTV called the song "one of Adam's biggest, boldest and most beautiful tracks to date".[6] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'s Jason Lipshutz compared the song's "winning pop-rockformula" to Lambert's 2009 breakthrough single "Whataya Want from Me" and wrote: "While "Better Than I Know Myself" is not as immediately overpowering, repeated listenings amplify the untamed vulnerability that has become Lambert's defining asset. ... Like any talented pop artist, Lambert understands subtle reflection as well as epic bombast."[7] According to Rolling Stone reviewer Jody Rosen, the song showcases "Lambert's superhuman vocal range", while referring to the song as "formulaic pop".[8] Music Video The music video was directed by Ray Kay and premiered on February 3, 2012 on Lambert's official Vevo page. The video's concept deals with duality and the conflict between the darker and lighter sides of Lambert which is also explored on the album. The video begins with the two characters in a room separated by a glass window. In the course of the video the two get into an argument resulting in the dark side polluting the light side's oxygen supply. It ends with the dark side rescuing his better half by breaking through the glass and connecting with him, making the both of them form into one person.[10] Lyrics Cold as ice And more bitter than a december Winter night That's how I treated you And I know that I I sometimes tend to lose my temper And I cross the line Yeah that's the truth I know it gets hard sometimes But I could never Leave your side No matter what I say Chorus: Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself All along I tried to pretend it didn't matter If I was alone But deep down I know If you were gone For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn Cause I'm lost without you I know it gets hard sometimes But I could never Leave your side No matter what I say Chorus: Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself Bridge: I get kind of dark Let it go too far I can be obnoxious at times But try and see my heart Cause I need you now So don't let me down You're the only thing in this world I would die without Chorus: Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself Image Gallery adam_lambert_btikm_video_screenshot_30_by_duckygurl-d4pjgu1.png|the conflict between the darker and lighter sides of Lambert Category:Songs Category:Songs about suicide Category:Experience:Depression